world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
050215session
Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 9 Rolling d9000 ( ) = 3945 Dani sadly, less than 9000 your power level is shit stronger than most humans Erisio do u even lift bro languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 1d9999+8999 ( ) +8999 = 14942 IT'S OVER 9000! what? Erisio Little did we know That was an actual roll from jack Rolling 9001 ( ) 9001 = 9001 there happy? after spamming time for all of the game and charging up his weapon he is now kill GIGA! WIND! DRILL! BREAKAHHHHHHHHH Sorser Right right, stop that. This is getting rather silly. languidLachesis (GM) Well When we left off Rilset and Sorser were still examining the Casino and what was everyone else doing? Kolena As I recall, we had just determined that Sorser was dead-ish and Rilset was in a Casino, right? Erisio yep Jackjack was chilling by tethys but is doing recon making sure they aren't going to get attacked Dani Dani's standing near the side of the road still Sorser Sorser is just chillin, hauntin Rilset. Dani Donning her new FEDORA, she is overwhelmed with NECKBEARD and vomits into the grate in the road. The retching sound is horrid and unexpected. "The fuck?" Dani shouts raspily a the building Fate was climbing, as if it was somehow Fate's fault. Nate Nate is watching the cars go by, waiting for a suitably large one to approach Lily "Shouldn't you be doing something instead of carwatching?" Kolena Kolena is carrying Tethys piggyback, and trying to decide if she even wants to bother with this whole team thing anymore. Nate if/when one does, he would like to hope it has an engine failure languidLachesis (GM) Nate, a large stretch rolls royce limo stalls out at the corner. Nate "aww, fuck yes, time to roll, in style" Nate is gonna approach and knock on the driver's window languidLachesis (GM) A skeleton in a suit is driving. Does Nate know morse code? Dani http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120524152600/disney/images/1/1f/Benny_Halloweentown.jpg Kolena I was picturing this, personally: http://assets.vg247.com/current//2014/06/Grim-Fandango1.jpg Oops, meant that to be OOC Nate uhh, dunno, he's always been a bit of a fan of military history, would that justify some basic morse code knowledge? languidLachesis (GM) sure The Skeleton clacks his jaw, and says, in morse code, "I seem to be having a little engine trouble, chap. Would you mind taking a look under the hood before my boss gets antsy?" Nate "what's in it, for me, bones?" languidLachesis (GM) "I'll give you a ride after I drop off my boss at the Casino." Nate "actually, hold on a, second" Nate turns to the others, "they were at, a casino, right?" Erisio Erisio nods Jackjack shrugs Lily "Yeah." Nate "got the name, of the place? or is there, only one casino?" Erisio GC: (to Rilset) What is the name of the casino Kolena I believe Rilset mentioned something about Hades being there, right? We could probably guess it was Hades' casino pretty easily. languidLachesis (GM) "Only the best Casino. Owned by Hades, INC." You would think morse code couldn't convey emotion, but the skeleton still somehow makes that feel like a sanitized line fed by an employer. Nate "well, looks like, this is your, lucky day, we seem to be, headed in that same, direction. so I guess, I can take a, quick look" languidLachesis (GM) The skeleton turns to the window, clacking away. "THey are headed to the Casino, and will fix the car for a ride there." He receives a low groan in response. Kolena Oh, good, they sound happy to see us. Nate shotgun Kolena You mean you want to sit in front, or are you threatening me? Seriad Both. Kolena Because with you it could really go either way. Nate Nate is gonna pop the hood to see what his handiwork wrought Kolena "Well here's your problem. You've got a squid on the manifold." Nate more the former, but the latter is also fair languidLachesis (GM) Roll lore or drive, Nate Nate Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Nate. You appear to have removed the whole engine Lily nice Nate "well, there's your problem, advanced engine rot, you taken this thing to a mechanic recently?" languidLachesis (GM) The skeleton shrugs. "I just drive the thing, the Boss has another guy maintain it." Another low groan. "He says it will be dealt with. Can you fix it?" Nate "sure, sure, I know a, guy. that guy happens, to be me" time to hope up a new engine languidLachesis (GM) Roll Hope. Nate Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) A shiny new engine. Ahoy Nate "alright, that should work" "shotgun" "I don't know if I want to get into another car... but... whatever." languidLachesis (GM) The Skeleton tries to start the car. It starts. He smiles. "Tell your friends to hop in back." Nate "who said anything, about bringing them, they just stood there. I did all, the work" Lily "Hahaha hold the fuck up." "We're coming, bucko. Like it or not." Erisio Erisio gets into the car Lily Lily follows. Nate "no respect" Fate Fate climbs in like a boss. "thanks for the ride pops" Erisio He types into his phone. "We can't split the party further, now is not the time for fighting." Dani Dani clearly must. "Collect the debt from us later." Kolena "I Guess We Are All Going To A Casino Now. Whatever." Kolena, situated Tethys, then straps herself in with a sigh. languidLachesis (GM) The back of the car is dark. You can hear heavy breathing from the far end of the limo next to the driver's screen. Jackjack hops in as well looking towards "the boss Lily "Aw yiss. I've got EXPERIENCE with casinos." languidLachesis (GM) But even with the door open, that part is bathed in shadow. Erisio Erisio waves into the shadow Lily Lily waves. "Heya, mystery shadow dude." "Digging the car." languidLachesis (GM) everyone in? Kolena Yes. Jackjack nods I think so. Lily yep Fate vroom vroo languidLachesis (GM) The door shuts behind you, dropping the back of the car in darkness, save the light through the curtains on the doors on the window. It illuminates the lot of you, but not 'The Boss'. The car pulls out, gliding effortlessly through the city. You're heading for the bridge where others had their... unfortunate accident. Lily Lily tenses almost imperceptibly. Fate "yoooo should we be like goin this way" "or like" "are we not gonna crash like you fucks did earlier" Lily Her eyes dart about the car like a sentry camera, looking for any sign of danger. Fate "like im aight if thats the case" Jackjack mumbles something about this area being a 'danger zone' "but lets be real here" Dani Dani calmly slides her hand into her pocket, gently thumbing at the pocket watch. What a terrible habit. Kolena Dani calmly slides her hand into her pocket, gently thumbing at the pocket watch. What a terrible habit. languidLachesis (GM) The Boss groans again, low. The Boss groans again, low. Lily "You said it." languidLachesis (GM) "You said it." Dani "You dying, bub?" languidLachesis (GM) The next groan sounds like a chuckle. Kolena The next groan sounds like a chuckle. Fate "bro" Lily "Think he's past that." Fate "drink some wateR" Lily "Just a hunch." languidLachesis (GM) "Just a hunch." Kolena "So You Are All Also Headed To The Casino. Business Or Pleasure?" languidLachesis (GM) Another low groan. Fate "moan bro do you talk and shit" Kolena "Ah, Of Course, I Should Have Realized." Her voice is deadpan. Lily "Groan once for business, twice for pleasure?" Dani Dani's gonna roll notice to notice Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 notice bitch Fate lol I'd also like to investigate to see if we're in any kind of danger in this vehicle with where we're going etc languidLachesis (GM) dani, the curtain near the front flickers in the breeze, for a minute you think you see a large creature with a small hat on its head. sure fate Fate Rolling 4df+. ( ) = 0 woops thats a +3 i missed :C languidLachesis (GM) Fate, you appear to be heading towards the Casino, but it's a decent drive. Fate Fate relaxes visibly, which is to say not visibly at all. She's too cool to appear anxious. So cool. You wish you could be as cool as her. Dani Dani covers her mouth and diverts her gaze. "Plush interior..." languidLachesis (GM) Dani, you notice a mini-fridge door across from you. Dani "Is this a pay fridge?" languidLachesis (GM) Another Low Groan. The skeleton up front clacks his jaw. "Of course, boss." He turns on the radio. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjhbLDJzXAs Fate suddenly missing thiago :CCCCC Erisio erisio nods his head in tune with the music Lily Lily breaks out in an incredulous chuckle when the song reaches the chorus. "(Interesting song...)" Jackjack looks out the window languidLachesis (GM) Nate, the driver clacks his jaw at you. "The Boss hasn't been the same since his Boss's adopted son was killed." Lily "Ah jeez, that sucks." Nate "huh? that's too bad, I guess" Fate oh shit Erisio Lily, the skeleton talks in morse Lily oops languidLachesis (GM) The car picks up speed as you merge onto the highway. Lily "What's too bad?" languidLachesis (GM) The Skeleton continues. "Yes. Thankfully, Lady Scarlet of Derse gave us an interesting little video." Fate "smut? snuff?" languidLachesis (GM) Everyone in the car, roll Notice Fate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Dani Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Nate "oh great, in what manner, has she stuck her, finger into everything, this time?" Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 0 Kolena Rolling 4dF+1 Notice ( ) +1 = 1 Lily Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 welp Erisio Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Everyone who got a positive number. You see large 18 wheelers are boxing you in. Everyone who got over 1 Fate "oh shit" languidLachesis (GM) The one to the left of the car has "FOR TRUMPS" Spray painted on it. Erisio Erisio types into his phone. "Who is trumps?" Fate "yo guys brace yourselves those trucks are uh" "ominous lookin" "I remember this film..." Lily "Wh - Thiago? What about him?" Kolena "That sounds like Fishbreath's nickname on Derse." "Why do you ask?" Fate also HAHAHAAHAHA Erisio Erisio points to the truck Lily Lily blanches. Erisio with FOR TRUMPS on it languidLachesis (GM) The four trucks and the limo pick up speed. Lily "We have to get out of this car right now." Dani Dani takes the fedora off her head and promptly vomits into it. She glares at Fate, again, as if this is somehow her fault. "Maybe the cat is right. We roll together, we die together. Shit s tough in the FP" NO YARN NO Fate "yo driver dude whats going on rn" "please and thank you and shit" rapport? languidLachesis (GM) Fate do you know Morse code? Fate HMMM would she... im gonna go with yes because military dad languidLachesis (GM) all right. The driver clacks his jaw. "The Midnight Crew protects their own. " The lights in the back of the car come up, and you find Hearts Boxcars sitting across from you guys, with a rail gun on a tripod in front of him. Fate "so are they totes gonna fuck us up rn? just want a heads up ya kn- oh yes they are" "...nice." Nate "fun" Lily "Oh, you motherfucker." Kolena "What's Happening?" languidLachesis (GM) everyone in the back roll 1d100 lowest gets shot Fate Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 21 Lily Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 55 Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 32 Erisio Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 37 Kolena Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 71 Dani Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 99 Fate Eeeeek Dani AHAHHAHAHAHA languidLachesis (GM) fate. incoming Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 8 Fate aaaathletics? Nate Intervene languidLachesis (GM) Allright nate, is that a stunt u have Nate yes Fate thaaaaanks languidLachesis (GM) what's the stats on it Nate this was 'the spend a fate point and Nate may attempt to take an action before his enemy. they both roll athletics and the higher resolves first' one languidLachesis (GM) ok sure! Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 that's hearts athletics Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) you're the attacker so you win but barely. Nate Nate would like to grab and jerk the wheel and attempt to cause Hearts to miss and hopefully shoot the ceiling or out the back window languidLachesis (GM) Roll Drive Nate Nate Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) ok, fate, roll your athletics with a +2 bonus, vs the 8 Fate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 lol languidLachesis (GM) Take 4 physical stress as the bullet rips into your shoulder rather than your stomach everyone roll athletics. Erisio Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Fate 3 and 1 boxes filled. "holy fuck shit ow" languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Fate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 Athletics ( ) +4 = 6 Lily Rolling 4df ( ) = -1 Dani Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 Fate cute tablet work languidLachesis (GM) Erisio! Erisio Erisio decaptchalouges the skull and mind triangle, each in one hand. He will roll mind to steal Heart's consciousness, to knock him out languidLachesis (GM) roll it erisio Erisio +1 from triangle, +2 from skull Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) will to resist Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 14 not happening Kolena Kolena Kolena is going to go ahead and dispel the darkness, first off. Does this count as revealing hidden information for the purposes of her stunt? Oh, wait, nevermind. That stunt would only work if someone else was going to use her advantage to discover hidden information. Or if she was talking information out of someone. Nevermind, I apparently missed the lights coming on. languidLachesis (GM) the lights are already on yeah Kolena In that case, can Kolena attempt to steal the railgun from Hearts's hands? languidLachesis (GM) in what way? Dani "This is stupid..." Kolena My Artful Dodger stunt lets me use Athletics in place of Burglary as long as I don't have to overcome any security devices. languidLachesis (GM) sure! Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 7 Kolena, he uses the gun barrel to parry your burglary attempt, knocking you aside. Mr. Bones!! He presses a big button on the console, and the road ahead suddenly lifts up, forming a roller coaster track made of... bones Lily "Oh my fucking God." "You people have too much money." Nate "reminds me, of LOSAC" Seriad There are no breaks. languidLachesis (GM) Hearts is going to fire again! Everyone in the back, roll 1d100! Highest gets shot Erisio Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 49 Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 3 Lily Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 53 Dani Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 57 :| Kolena Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 55 Dani :|||||||||||| Fate Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 24 whew one of the few times i roll a low and its good languidLachesis (GM) Inc Dani. Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 9 Dani D: languidLachesis (GM) how will you dodge and or parry and or avoid Dani swiftly, to the right. dani will roll either athletics or stealth to toss her body to the side, narrowly avoiding the shot. or so she thinks. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Take 5 physical stress, Dani! And do you want the injury to your spine or leg Fate D: Dani leg please. i will take the moderate consequence "gunshot wound to the leg due to fate's shitty aspect" Fate "dani! shit bitch you okay?" languidLachesis (GM) Nate Nate Nate is gonna shoot at Hearts like, just turning in his seat and shooting at the back of Heart's head Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Hearts takes 1 physical stress. JACKJACKATTACK JACKJACK IS GOING TO ATTACK. With the pistol he got from base trying to shoot out HB's eyes Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -1 fuck me. jack jack call high or low and roll 1d100 low Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 63 Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 nate JackJack has shot you roll to avoid Kolena Well done. Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Kolena Continue making the Hestons look good, sonny boy. Nate "watch where, you're aiming, you fuck" languidLachesis (GM) Nate avoids it well. Dani! Dina Rolling 4df+3 initiative ( ) +3 = 5 Dani Dani grumpily tosses her vomit filled fedora at the feet of Hearts and pulls out her "Get Forked!" rockets, setting one loose at Hearts. Rolling strife. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 5 You do 1 physical stress cause tie goes to attack.er fate Dina Tethys wakes up and stretches. "| Ahhh, what a nap... Uh. Where are we? |" Fate Fate clutches her shoulder and looks around at the bullshit happening around her. "i know what this party needs" She pulls out some kind of... box! Its a box! What does it do! Rolling rapport to give a general strife bonus to X people. Kolena "We Are In A Car, Being Attacked By Space Mobsters." "Despite The Fact That I Was Pretty Sure The Midnight Crew Thought I Was Pretty Cool." Dina "| Cool. |" She equips her hookshots. "| Where. |" Fate Rolling 4df+4+2 There's a gadget for that (the box... which I haven't revealed what it is yet. trust me its for lulz) ( ) +4+2 = 9 Kolena "I Specifically Remember Spades Not Stabbing Me Last Time I Saw Him." Fate jesus Kolena "Which As Near As I Can Tell Is The Closest He Comes To Endorsing A Person's Character." languidLachesis (GM) Everyone gets +1 thank Fate Dani Dani doesn't want that dirty dirty point. Fate This begins playing out of the boombox: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxxajLWwzqY Nate doot doot languidLachesis (GM) Lily Lily Me! I'm gonna do something that might not work but is worth a try and put some of my knowledge of magic rituals to use. Would it be feasible to try and create some kind of sigil of protection in fton of the gang to offer a shield from Hearts? *front languidLachesis (GM) not in one turn you can start on it though Lily Kewl. languidLachesis (GM) Erisio Lily I need to roll anything? languidLachesis (GM) not for 20 turns Lily ... Is there anything I can do that's perhaps a bit quicker? Like an incantation of some sort? All right, well, I'll go ahead and try trolling instead (Erisio's not here, also). languidLachesis (GM) Ritual magic takes time, Lily Lily Yeah, fair enough. I'll try and insult Hearts to inflict mental stress. languidLachesis (GM) roll trolling then Lily Rolling 4df+4 (invoking her stunt of Razor Tongue) ( ) +4 = 3 I'll need to write out an insult to get the bonus, because the stunt works by giving me a +2 to Trolling if I eloquently insult someone. languidLachesis (GM) write out your insult then Lily Also the bonus from Fate. Fate (i think thats only to strife? might be wrong) Lily "You stupid, thick-witted goon," Lily snarls. "Your son is dead, and THIS is how you take revenge? By indiscriminately killing his friends and family instead of making any kind of effort to track down his real killer? Pathetic. You used to be better than this. I worked with you. I helped you take him in the FIRST place. And now you've reduced yourself to a man who kills without honor and blames without reason. You aren't worthy to be a member of the Midnight Crew." Dina "| Oooh, nice burn. |" Tethys * but tethys Lily *your boss' son Kolena Kolena has a +1 to whatever roll she makes from Fate, yes? languidLachesis (GM) yes Kolena Kolena is going to try to grant her allies a luck bonus. Specifically Nate. Rolling 4dF+3 ( ) +3 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) so you're giving nate the bonus/ ?? Kolena Yes. languidLachesis (GM) MR. BONES Mr Bones rolls drive Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 10 He manages to drive you onto the track, and up in the air!! Tethys! Tethys "| Okay, gonna shoot this guy. |" Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 6 He dodge Hearts Tethys o no languidLachesis (GM) Everyone in the back roll 1d100 Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 50 Kolena Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 46 Lily Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 82 Tethys Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 94 Dani Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 56 languidLachesis (GM) It was closest to 50! JackJack! You're up Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 9 Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 you can take his arm off if you want. its already sprained. just take 7 physical stress decide what to do with it DANI shh nm Nateo Nate shooting Heart's again, using Fate's +1, Kolena's +2 advantages Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 7 taking severe gushing shoulder wound and the first physical stress box languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 he takes 2 physical stress. Jack Jack your turn gonna try to pull the railgun from HB's hands with a breath assist as in he's pushing against him with breath and pulling the gun at the same time if able you're not that talented at breath, to have two different breath attacks up at once then ill just try pulling Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -1 nope Dani Dani Dani's gonna fire the rockets at Hearts again, realizing that he's part of the bourgeousie and she ain't ever siding with the man, man, but he totally is. And I GUESS she takes that lame bonus from Fate. Rolling 4df+2+2+1 (if im counting right for invoking an aspect?) ( ) +2+2+1 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 8 Fate :C languidLachesis (GM) he dodges the rocket nimbly FATO Fate :O The music changes to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edP0L6LQzZE Fate takes off her glasses and looks hearts right in the eyes.... She's going to tease him and look super sexy and attractive in order to apply the advantage "That's very distracting" against him with rapport? or would that be inviting destruction through heart? languidLachesis (GM) you can attempt it with heart Fate i'd rather do it with rapport cuz skill levels languidLachesis (GM) it's more deceive other wise Fate hmmm damn languidLachesis (GM) since you're not actually planning on doing him Fate may I invoke "there's a gadget for that" since the boombox is playing "take it off" Kolena Oh my. That's good to know. That means Kolena has a +5 to seduce instead of a +4. ^_^ languidLachesis (GM) sure you may roll fate Fate Rolling 4df+1+2 Heart inviting destruction on hearts boxcars ( ) +1+2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Hearts rolls Will Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 12 Fate jegus languidLachesis (GM) LIly Fate Fate is miffed at this horrible failure. Lily All right, nothing for it but to buff Nate some. I'll try and roll Mind to give Nate a boost of confidence. languidLachesis (GM) ok, roll it Lily Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Fate suddenly lily makes nate mind clones. Sami and nate are forced to kill lily. laughter ensues languidLachesis (GM) Lily you can give 3 people a +1 Lily Nate, Tethys, and can I do it to myself? languidLachesis (GM) sure Kolena Kolena Are we still getting +1's from Fate? Or was that a one-time thing? Fate i hope it keeps going. it was a 9 0_o Nate you also buffed everyone on the team languidLachesis (GM) one time since her turn has passed again you don't have them anymore buffs like that last 1 turn and give a single bonus if you want to buff someone specifically for longer you need to specify what you're doing and how it works to get more than one turn out of it Fate oooo okay Kolena Kolena will pull out her skull and invoke it, as she grants her allies (specifically Nate) the power of luck. Rolling 4dF+2+2 Light ( ) +2+2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) ok you pick 3 Kolena Nate, Tethys, and let's say Dani. languidLachesis (GM) ok MR. BONES he rolls drive. Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 7 everyone roll athletics to avoid being thrown around as the car goes upside down in a loop di loop Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Lily Rolling 4df ( ) = 1 Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 Fate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Dani Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) subtract your total from 7 that's how much physical stress you take from being thrown around like a rag doll in the car Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Lily Taking the Severe Consequence 'Whiplash'. Kolena Kolena takes her lumps as stress. filled out my stress. next one kills Dani taking severe "CHIPPED COCCYX" Kolena Have you taken an Extreme? languidLachesis (GM) is it ur cloaca dani ;) not yet. i only have a mild left Dani no bb that would have been "rammed" languidLachesis (GM) Tethyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys Kolena Do halfas have cloacas? =P Fate Fate takes a moderate and a 2 stress box. Moderate is "ankle spraining party" Tethys uhhh She's gonna slap hearts in the face. Rolling 4df+4+1+1 ( ) +4+1+1 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 9 Tethys cannot reach from her seat. Hearts! Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 90 Everyone roll 1d100. Lowest gets shot Lily Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 45 Dani Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 48 safe Fate Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 30 fuuuuck not again Tethys Rolling 4df+100 ( ) +100 = 99 Lily thank bb <3 Kolena Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 7 Lily WOW Fate HA Tethys WOO Kolena Luck goddess over here. Lily nice knowing you kol thats a 4df though omfg Tethys shit Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 15 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 7 Tethys sHIT Lily pfff languidLachesis (GM) kolena Lily you're cool, AA rolled a 7 languidLachesis (GM) roll to avoid Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 0 Yikes. FP to reroll? Fate oh bb Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) 4 phys stress inc Kolena Kolena barely manages to dodge out of the way of the bullet, but rams her head into the door of the car while trying to avoid the shot, taking a CONCUSSION. languidLachesis (GM) with bullet Kolena Moderate languidLachesis (GM) nice Kolena Oh, do I have to take the bullet then? languidLachesis (GM) NATE Nah you can just use the concussion 4 physical damage arrived. How you dealt with it is fine Nate "wheels, use your, fucking weapon next, time" rolling to put a Hope advantage on Tethys, using both my +1's Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) ok. Only on tethys? or on multiple people Nate can I target multiple people? there goes my theories about active/passive classes then languidLachesis (GM) yes, you can, if you want Nate I think I'll just target Tethys this time and then Hope Springs Eternal should activate Tethys "| Oh, am I just Wheels now? |" Nate which should give me a copy of the advantage on myself languidLachesis (GM) ok So Tethys, you get +1 for 7 turns Tethys nice languidLachesis (GM) which will start next week a line so i know where we are. Fate ---------------------------- Nate I guess buffing is getting an overhaul languidLachesis (GM) tomorrow is WLB at 6 pacific 9 eastern same time as the Mayweather Pacquiao fight losers Fate and you got my message that i won't be there? languidLachesis (GM) that's fine. Kolena I don't know what those words mean. languidLachesis (GM) i didn't see it but that's cool Fate hearts Kolena Wait, did you say next week? Fate its for a good reason Kolena So we are on for next week after all? languidLachesis (GM) there will be NO GAME next week no Kolena Okay. I thought you had said that. So I wanted to confirm. Nate do I gain the +1 as well, since stunts languidLachesis (GM) yes Nate that's a yes to me, right? languidLachesis (GM) yes nate it is Sorser And meanwhile, Sorser is just sitting here ghost masturbating Nate also, should we be here on Sunday or are we free languidLachesis (GM) yes you should Category:Session Logs